


The Dark Side

by ReySolo22



Category: Ben Solo/ Rey, Kylo Ren / Rey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReySolo22/pseuds/ReySolo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey was alone, your friends betrayed her. Her master Luke Skywalker said to her that the dark side was strong in here because of this he couldn't train her.<br/>The truth is: Luke has fear because Rey is to much alike with Anakin, your father.<br/>One angry devastating takes Rey when she listened his words, she couldn't belive that your master said it. So She remembered of that day when she fought with Kylo Ren. He made a propose and now the only choise was accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brazilian girl so I'm so sorry if the vocabulary and grammar to be wrong. I Will make my best to repair my mistakes. I'm brazilian girl so I'm so sorry if the vocabulary and grammar to be wrong. I Will make my best to repair my mistakes.

"You are flying to the wrong place" her mind shouts with her and she knows the truth, but she needs of Kylo Ren, he is the only hope.  
When master Luke said that He couldn't train her because she has a big potencial to the darkness all your friends looked to her diferent. They thought that she was a monster, no one said that words but Rey could saw on their eyes the fear, a big fear that she made the same choices than Kylo Ren. On the end they were certain.  
She looks the big nave of the First Order, but the strange part was that they don't throw on mi nave, at that moment I know that Kylo feels me here, “I forgot that we have a strange conection by the force”, she thinks.  
Rey litened a sound on you left, It's high pitched and annoying, but that was a big door giving space to her come in the big nave.  
She settles the nave on the big empty space of the place and stop for a moment. "this is your place now, so move on Ray".  
The young woman left your nave slowly and when your feets touched the ground one different sensation crossed you body. She fells on home, that is strange to her, but she didn't had time to think because a black form was in front of his with her hand extended to her. Kylo Ren is wainting for her, He knows that she needs your help.  
Rey accepted his hand and when she touches his hand the force flows between them.At this moment both felt that weren't alone, not anymore.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, I promise to try to fix them

The things on the base of the First Order was different than Ray could imagine. It was strangely quiet. Kylo explained to her that the stormtroopers always is on a mission to find the Resistance. It isn't a easy task because the Resistencer was more strog on the last days.

Kylo showed to her everything on this nave, but she wasn't listening nothing.The only thing than she can think on this moment it's about your old friends, how will they recive the notice of your treason?

-You are angry with your old friends because they         judged, but you worry about what they will think, am I right? - Kylo said with a cold voice and hoarse that It was sultry by the helmet.

-Yes, You are right - She said.

-If you think about this again I can't train you. Firt lesson, never think about your old life - he walks to a black door on your left. He stops to walk and he breathing deeply.

-You can't have feelings about your old frinds because now your only objective is control the force. You don't need feelings to be strong - he stop for a moment to think - This is you home now and this- he points to the door.

Kylo walks to far away leaving Rey confuse in front of you new bedroom, _your new home_ like he said.

...

Kylo was seeing the big projection of the Supreme Leader on the conference room, He was astonished when Kylo said that Rey is here.

-Let me train her Supreme Leader, I will teach the ways fo the force to her.

-I want to see her, but I just want to see here when you finally finish her training.

-Thanks my Leader - Kylo said with a reverence to him.

-Now go my young apprentice, but you can't forgot: Ypu need to teach the power of the darkness. Don't disgruntle me Kylo.

-I will make a good job.

-Good.

Kylo gets out of the room with a different feeling. He couldn't explain this.

Tomorrow he going to start to train her, this is the only thing that he wants to do now.

 

...

The next day Kylo up early to start training as soon as possible. After performing his morning activities he took the Sith weapon forged for the young after their last meeting, he knew it would come sooner or later, then marched toward the Rey room in order to wake her to start the teachings of the dark side of the force.  
Kylo opened her bedroom door abruptly without even and her awake drinking coffee scene in the small table placed at the center of the room surprised him. But what the hell she was doing up so early? And how she learned to request the services of the servants of the ship? He sincerely preferred not to question it was not of interest.  
\- If the door was locked and obviously that was not open so roughly, next time try to hit - Rey speaks blankly and then take a piece of bread to his mouth. Kylo turn completely ignored, did not care at all in keeping his ways with her.  
Follow me, we will start your Training Courses he spoke in his voice muffled by the helmet and completely expressionless - Take it - it keeps extending his sword to her.  
She accepted with a mixture of confusion and surprise, as he might have a gun to her if she came here just 1 day and a few hours. He could feel his confusion by force and it bothered him, however much he wanted to deny was there, the connection by force was strong among them, but it was like a mere beginner in the knowledge of power could not feel the same intensity he .  
\- I knew you would come at some point, so I arranged myself this detail, but leave it here, we will not need it today - he spoke out the door. Rey still confused left the saber on the table and followed him out the door.  
They walked the halls of the great ship for a little over six minutes when they finally reached their destination. She looked around the room, looked like as a training room with several targets around her and robots that seemed to train movements with artificial saber. Kylo walked to the percent of the room where there was a small rise where he went up and she followed. They were face to face she stared at his mask, that troubled her, the young woman did not want to train with a masked creature.  
\- This ridiculous helmet will remain throughout the training? - Rey after pronouncing these words he took off his helmet and slowly discarded on the ground outside the perimeter where they were. In followed by force and he pulls two sabers training that seem basic, they seemed harmless  
"But they are not" Kylo speaks bored in her mind, she gives a little scared to jump when he heard in his mind, she knows that both have a connection, but it does not know how to bar him from his thoughts completely.  
-Stop Come into my thoughts, you have mouth you could just use it - she says angrily.  
-And What would be the point?  
Rey was his anger to the limit, but before she left to shoot any insult, Kylo played training saber to her that easily caught the air.  
-The First thing you should know is that this is not like the resistance, we believe the best way to get power is by pain. The pain always awakens the need and struggle and gives us a reason to cling more firmly Force - Kylo speaks walking around it - We have to test our limits of pain to discover infinite paths through the Force - it ends stopping sur- over there.  
Rey then feel a pain in your mind that to falter, she almost drops the training saber in his hand looked like he was leaving his skull in half, but she knew what they really were doing was rolling his memoirs.  
\- It still has trouble sleeping Scavenger - Kylo talks approaching his lips to her ear - Remember how your friends were good before betraying him will not help you - it ends with a wry smile on his face away again.  
Those words were cruel as their owner and that was the limit for Rey after hearing such things it does not hold and use all the strength she has and concentrate on breaking the barriers of Kylo mind wanting to cause him the same pain, hatred was what she felt, she seethed with hatred as never in his short life. And she succeeded, his mind was so dark and tortuous, but something caught his eye it was a point of light in the midst of so much darkness and she clung curious that, momentarily forgetting their desire to cause pain in it. What she saw that light was unbelievable, she saw Han Solo and Leia, both embraced they looked much younger, but then that image quickly changed to the day he killed Han, she felt a wave of deep pain growing in it and that surprised her, he suffered for it? She never imagined that he suffered, after all it was just him. The images are erased away the pain persisted and she tried to go back to that bright spot in your mind, but realized that light was weak, as if about to erase.  
Kylo quickly cut the connection, he was furious, the goal was that she tried to hurt him mentally and physically with the saber, not be rummaging through memories in your mind!  
\- You are not allowed to do anything like that again Scavenger, I am your Master now on, it is a terrible nonsense such violation! - He spits furiously for her. That were the last words uttered by him and she did not venture to say anything more, was visible his fury.  
For the rest of the day he trained still the basic battle skills with her and taught her how to use some tricks ultilizados solely by the Sith force. He gave no respite for her, even stopped to eat or do anything else testing the limits of her and somehow punishing her for what he did earlier. It was late at night when Kylo finally decided it was time to dispense it.  
\- Meet me here tomorrow at the same time today, without delay - he said simply. With a quick movement he again put his mask and walk out of the room leaving her exhausted and numb back.


	3. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes, I am Brazilian and I'm trying to fix my grammar.

On resistance's base to news that Rey had defected was falling like a bomb between them, even though she had huge potential for darkness they could not simply lose it to the First Order. The prophecy about who would balance the force was wrong, it would not Anakin Skywalker who later became Darth Vader, but Rey, she was stronger than himself without ever having obtained a completely proper training and now they have lost.

 

General Leia Organa walked from one side to the other apprehensively as Luke just watched, he had been to bring the bad news. Read could not stop thinking that Rey had been torn by the dark side of the resistance as well was, but this time the difference is that his own son led her to this path.

\- We must to do something Luke, we need to rescue her - she speaks stopping abruptly as he looks apprehensively at Luke, but the old Jedai just stares for a moment while you your options. He somehow thought that maybe Rey was not lost and if it is even chosen to bring balance strength maybe that was his destination, enter the First Order.

\- We can't do anything Leia - Luke speaks quietly - She chose this path we can not rescue anyone who does not want to be rescued, only remains for us to have faith in the strength and hope - he concludes without comment his speculations about the unexpected event.

Appearing to be even older General only agree, but regrets in your mind are far from give you rest.

...

A week has passed since Rey had arrived, she and Kylo trained daily and assiduously so that their movements with the sword were already much better and she was able to use force more decent way, with its Kylo improvements opted to start training with its true saber what seems to have further stimulated the young. His movements were much more accurate and a more sophisticated fight thanks to improved signature strength. That had been a quiet week with no major incidents, the girl had not entered Kylo mind again and that was enough to maintain peace and the master of professionalism to padawan they had at the time.

But at the end of the day Rey decided to break that routine so calm and usual training they had established after they Quse had not exchanged any words during that week.  
\- When will be presented to the Supreme Leader Snoke? - She asks him when both sit on a bench in the right corner near the exit door of the training room. Puzzled the girl the fact that she had not been brought to their leader yet.

\- He asked me to trained and only presented to him when I know that you are ready, it will test it, enter your mind to break their barriers, do not be weak, do not cry or show any emotions - he concludes instructing -The.  
\- So when will I be ready? - she asks.  
\- I believe it will not be one week, which may sound rather strange since most of us took years and years of training, you learn faster and mastered the techniques with the same speed and precision - it speaks without words - Now we need to train your mind to defend what I taught you now is still very basic, you need to learn how ectrair things other mind also, this is critical, always gives you the edge in battle. Tomorrow should find me here at the same time to begin a more specific mental training - with these words Kylo goes out the door leaving her alone as he always did after training.  
Exhausted physically and mentally Rey creeps through the corridors of the ship in search of his cabin, she could only think about taking a bath order your dinner for a droid and sleep, but something changed his plans, she saw a stortroompers cluster running towards the hangars, of course curiosity girl spoke up and she followed them but when he was close to the location of the door that led to the ships a tall figure blocked his vision, was Kylo.

\- You shouldn't be here, you received orders to return to his room - he severely speaks with his voice muffled by the mask.

\- What's going on here? - She asks demanding, but he did not answer just grabs her arm and pulls the girl by the ship's corridors back to her cabin, she protested vehemently, but he ignores his rebellious Padawan. He finally to her door open and taking her with him. The door closes with a soft click and she looks at you with an ever-increasing fury.

\- Why did it?! - She yells with his undisciplined Master - You have no right to drag me that way! - She continues to scream getting increasingly reddish every word cheeks.

Kylo simply stares, all that fervor she had amused him he had to admit the Scavenger was a bit nervous and that comforted him because he was so often. Knowing that she would not hear any of sus order to be quiet he just watched and she waited patiently stop bawling.

\- Now that finally ended his rage I can finally tell you what's going Scavenger? - He asks with a wry smile at her, but the girl is not able to see that smile, because his mask covering his face.  
Rey stirs restlessly looking at him, she could have sworn he was mocking her, she felt it through his connection by force.

\- I'm hoping to explain - she says looking at his face covered seething with anger as he crossed his arms.

\- The Resistance is attacking our ship must retaliate immediately, many stormtroopers are headed to Tatooine where several members of the resistance are installed and firing artillery on us, we were forced to make a short stop on the planet, but of course due to the involvement of our training it was not possible to notice.

\- And why not hear any noise of the attacks? - Rey asks suspiciously.

\- Because obviously they still failed to reach this sector - he says quietly - Dress appropriately my apprentice - he remains seriously - Our support is needed at the moment and grab your lightsaber - he pauses for a moment sighing - Rey just Remember if his teachings and not fraqueje before them, now you are a member of the First Order, do what is to be done, understand? - He concludes.

\- Yes Master - she says petulantly.

\- Great, go prepare'll be waiting for you to the outside, is fast - Kylo speaks leaving the room.

Rey stumbles goes to your bathroom which has a small closet, inside it had several black robes, but hung on a hanger was very similar to the Kylo mantle and attached to it was a black mask with some silver wire marking the eye contour thing, it was very similar to the Kylo but seemed more delicate, but it did not make her seem less lethal. She immediately knew that this was the costume should wear over their usual clothes, but in dark tones, now she was part of it.

She quickly dressed predicting that Kylo should already be impatient to the outside of your door, but she lingered when to add the last detail to the costume, was his mask once placed she knew she could not go back any further, but somehow it was comforting because it was the right thing to do at the moment.  
She walked out of her room and found Kylo against the wall idly tapping his left foot quickly sign of impatience, but he lifted his gaze and covenanted his posture as he heard the sound of the door opening. He reacted in a strange way though has tried to hide her feelings so she did not feel through the connection was useless. Kylo felt a joy that he had not taken time to Rey's vision as his partner, his apprentice proud, he always knew there was something different about her since they met, but these feelings not only limited the joy and pride, another thing came into his dark mind, a bit of light loaded with things he never felt before, seemed admiration and a hint of ... love?  
Rey was totally confused and drowned in his feelings leaving it take for them what surprised but not scared because she felt the same, but instead of feeling more light in her mind she felt a darkness invading her in waves and as if that little moment they were balancing their strengths.  
\- We must hurry - Kylo breaks the moment sharply, even more shaken mentally, he did not believe there was letting his mind take such a distraction, but deep down he knew his fear of continuing to drown in that light and not be able to leave, it was an unknown terrain for him, feelings he never dared try after he took his post at the First Order.  
\- What do we do now Master? - Rey question trying to control your mind and wondering how hoarse his voice came through the helmet.  
\- We'll take a ship and we will go to the battlefield to give them reinforcements, Ren riders already are in place, but you will not be one of them so they are irrelevant - he concludes as to the front of a huge door where you enter a code Rey can not see what it was and it opens. It can not fail to be impressed with the ship they would use, was a similar model with a TIE Fighter only slightly larger and apparently more modern.  
\- Our engineers are working on it for some time TIE Fighter 2.0, let's see if she's as good as they boast - he speaks ironically and slightly relaxed. Kylo not know where it had come all this comfort to talk as openly as he has done lately with Rey but he preferred not to question it at the time.  
\- Who will drive? - Rey question walking quickly to the ramp that leads to the ship with Kylo following her.  
\- I believe you to be a better pilot than me so you will - he speaks reveling in the sudden excitement of Rey "You can only be going crazy," he thinks reproaching her emotions..  
\- Okay you can have the weapons then - it speaks running toward the ship's controls and Kylo can not prevent a smile take his lips, now he certainly is more grateful for his mask.

...

 

Rey made a hard landing on the desert planet, he looked like Jakku. They had a small complication that forced it to fly too fast as no time to slow down before landing, but the girl had to admit he liked it.  
\- I hope that the next trip will be less turbulent dear - Kylo speak to her while both disembark the ship sighting the chaos of people fighting front.  
\- Follow me over there to the north has a ship like junk, you see? - He speaks holding Rey's back with his hand while guiding her gaze to the ship in a deplorable state.  
\- I see - Rey speaks rigidly surprise by contact and electrical current sent to it with this simple act.  
\- We should go across the border quietly and try to get into it, possibly those who orchestrated the attack is there and use this ship to harmless opinion when in fact is the most important and all - he speaks walking far from the middle of the battlefield while Rey follows.  
The walk lasted 20 minutes and resulted in some resistance fighters attacks, but they the nocautearam easily. Rey was enjoying the thrill of battle and the strength she had gained with his training.  
They approached the ship now unprotected due to carelessness of the soldiers who came out to help his teammates to defeat the stortroompers, a mistake indeed. The doors were closed of course. Before Kylo could do anything Rey took his gloved hand to his belt and pulled his lightsaber activating it, the girl punched the door with him making a huge hole so they could pass.  
\- I thought you'd be stopped waiting for the soldiers in notasse- Rey spoke harshly, but even with his voice contorting his usual annoying voice he could hear the sarcasm in his voice and it amused him for a moment.  
\- Come on, we need to find Luke if we are lucky prenderemos so he can not leave the galaxy looking for people sensitive to force, crazy old man - he speaks bored into the ship followed by Rey.  
As the ship was incredibly small it did not take long before they found someone on board and that person was nothing lucky Finn. Kylo was bored with the determination of former stortroomper carrying in hand just a pistol to confront them.  
\- Take care of him, I'll find the others follow me so end - Kylo told Rey as he walked in the opposite direction.  
\- Yes Master - she replied monotonously.  
Finn taking the Kylo movement pointed his gun and shot toward him, but to his surprise the girl blocked the shot before he even came near Kylo. He had even reacted because he knew that his apprentice take care of it.  
\- Stay away - she speaks her voice muffled by the helmet. The girl had to admit that even if Finn had disappointed her hurt it was not his greatest desire at the time, he was once his friend one day and part of it did not want to hurt things she left behind.  
\- Rey are you? - He asks still amazed trying to recognize the voice muffled by the mask and camouflaged.  
\- What matters? - She swings.  
\- How can you leave us to fight for them? You know what the First Order can you see what Kylo Ren your precious Master made with Han! They are monsters and must be destroyed! - He desperately shouts for her.  
Rey does not want to hear his offenses, she was part of that world he maligned and hated so to avoid a fight between them and make him shut up she applied a trick of the mind that Kylo had taught, he was serving to fall asleep for a long time the victim the same as he used when kidnapped. The breathing Finn calmed down and he finally fell motionless on the floor, without further ado Rey follow the way his Master had taken. He had gone to the control room, but all she found to see he was spot wreckage and his lightsaber flying through the rest of the still intact things, she felt his anger flowing intensely by force. To avoid further damage the girl He approached his master and carefully touched his free arm gently and he stopped abruptly.  
Kylo stiffened at the touch of his apprentice, she saw her rage and for some reason it shamed him deeply. Gradually as his gloved hands moved minimally her arm in a reassuring movement he was relaxing and getting to see through the fog of anger and darkness.  
-What Happened here? - She asked how he felt calm.  
\- They fled as soon as they realized our presence and her pet stortroomper should have offered to distract us while the others fled - he said frustrated.  
\- If he did it certainly has valuable information we might use them for more information about the location of the new base of the Resistance.  
\- Where is he? - Kylo said turning quickly to walk toward the door, only with this little movement Rey realized he was still holding her arm and she let him embarrassed thanking the mask on your face not to report, now she understood why he wore .  
\- Is where we find we let descordado - she answers quickly.  
\- Then we'll take you to the Supreme Leader - Kylo but talks break looking tense suddenly - I think it's time for him to meet his advances as well.

 


	4. Feelings and Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm brazilian girl so I'm so sorry if the vocabulary and grammar to be wrong. I Will make my best to repair my mistakes. I'm brazilian girl so I'm so sorry if the vocabulary and grammar to be wrong. I Will make my best to repair my mistakes.

The way back was quiet most of the time, both were thoughtful in conflicting feelings that arose between them with just a simple touch. Kylo was frustrated he couldn't understand how his control could collapse so easily, it was just his apprentice. Control your emotions and throws them in the midst of darkness and oblivion was a specialty of it, but he could not do that with these new emotions aroused in him Rey.

"She just touched, control yourself," he growled mentally for you.

The Rey's mind was born and she suspected it was due to the fact be feeling their emotions and of Kylo the same time, he had not noticed, but he lowered his barriers and all his thoughts were mixed with Rey in a way painfully confused, she saw her confusion about him and felt glad not to be the only one to feel it, both were missing in their convictions by a silly thing, a touch.

"It should be an irrelevant thing," Rey thought tiredly toward Kylo.

He jumped from his seat on the ship frightened and confused, but soon the confusion turned into understanding and Rey could feel his mind quieting down. He had put shields on it again as he always did that made her sigh boringly a gesture that was not lost on him. Both chose silence again knowing that a conversation at this point only generate a rage both.

...

Upon reaching the base Kylo ordered two stortroompers for them to carry Finn to the interrogation room immediately. Rey was apprehensive she could not deny it to herself. The resentment she felt for him was not extreme enough to want to hurt him, it was with this thought that she removed her gloves and ran toward Kylo that was already at the end of the exit ramp of the ship.

\- Do not hurt him - she said neutral holding her arm just as she did earlier, but this time without the gloves.

Kylo can feel the shock again only more intense this time, perhaps because she was not wearing gloves and only their black robes kept his little hand touching your skin, for a brief moment the insane thought of touching her face crossed his mind and he had to shake his head to clear the image from his mind, but was not fast enough Rey had also seen it and reveled as the picture looked absurdly enjoyable.

\- It's not my decision hurt him or not - he talks away quickly it afraid of making any insanity. Stars! He was getting out of control and was also dragging her to this insanity.

She smiled behind the mask while watching get out of his sight, but it was a painful smile and full of confusion.

"What is going on? Would be lead by the force that causes such strange feelings? ", This was the thought that crossed the mind of both in an overwhelming sync.

...

Hours have passed since the last time she saw Kylo, he was probably wondering Finn and it was the gnawing worry. She tried several times to talk to him through his connection, but as usual was not successful, his words just hung in the empty and in darkness.

"Do not hurt him," she whispered mentally as his last attempt.

As soon as that thought faded she heard the sound of the door opening and quickly jumped out of the chair occupied to go closer to the black parade steps already appears in your room.

\- Did you hurt yourself? - She asked stopping dangerously close to him he could feel his breath. He was without a helmet and that pleased her immensely, she liked to see how he reacted to each of his words.

\- I just looked through the mind of a traitor, but he did not know anything! Will be taken to the Supreme Leader decides his fate - he paused for a moment looking into her eyes - Stop disturbing my mind Scavenger - he concludes frustrated.

\- You know that's impossible, we are bound just accept it and try to avoid - she speaks looking at the ever more intensely with a mixture of fury.

\- This is something that I would want to change make no mistake - it bounces with the same fury.

It looked like they were drowning in their own anger and their minds battling against each other with the emotions that arose between them and once again she could feel him pulling his light just as she pulled her dark intense way .

The little remaining distance between them was closing, both bowed to each other even with the same fury and this intensity.

Rey touched the side of the left face Kylo and caress slowly feeling the Force flowing through this harmless touch between them. He also enjoyed it, even if it did not want to admit he did, his hands did not respond before he could think of pulling her closer pausing only to remove the gloves from his hands and drops them to the ground to then take your hand right to her chin with the other keeping her pinned next to it.

For a moment they just looked at each other aware of the proximity between them, feeling their agitated breaths, but it was not enough to calm the emotions of both, but to inflame them further. The lips of them met, it was not she pulls him close and even he did this thing, they did it together slowly approaching his lips to the other. It was overwhelming how the Force flowed between them, their mouths moving as if in a constant battle for power and again she could feel Kylo sucking their light as she sucked the darkness it.

The kiss became more intense and furious, now held Kylo Rey waist with both hands keeping it with him while she dug his hands into his hair. Both wanted more and that feeling was frighteningly new to them. Something in the mind of Kylo brought back to reality and he abruptly away from her what scared them both. He needed to close out of it or could not control themselves for long.

\- Introduce yourself to your training tomorrow - he said coldly and walked out the door leaving Rey completely static. It seemed that she had passed the edge and exceeded its limits, but she was not the only one with that feeling.

...

he rest of the time passed without Rey knew it, she even ate, just sat on his bed with glazed eyes staring into the void, she did not understand what had happened they had drawn as two separate loads, light and darkness. Even having accepted the dark side of the force she knew the light was still strong in her that was something that did not seem to want to change. She had not even noticed, but had passed a full night without moving up or do any thing, not even sleep or eat and the only thing that woke was angry voice in his mind.  
"You're late," she jumped surprise at this and looked at the small clock on your nightstand.  
"Shit," she thinks as sharply rises from his bed.  
He hurried out the door walking in long strides and hurried practically running through the halls to the training room he shared with his Master. She entered the site sharply to spots a Kylo Ren unmasked sitting in the center of the room breathing irritation. Sighing heavily Rey walked his bored and irritated direction too, she was not sure why, but it seemed that whenever they were both in the same environment fury always dominated, was something she could not explain, let alone him.  
\- You're late - he speaks angry lifting and turning his gaze to agarota stop next to him.  
\- I thought I was early so you were being so kind - she says sarcastically and irritated.  
\- You must learn to create barriers in his mind - he speaks ignoring his irritation - Supreme Leader thinks it's time to meet the newest member of our cause.  
Rey gets tense for a moment, she understood what he meant to learn how to create barriers, she had to hide what had happened between them of their Leader.  
\- Exactly, it may not know anything - Kylo speaks looking as tense as she was. Even without wanting to admit they both knew there was something blooming between them, something very strange, furious, but comforting and would be a danger if Snoke discovered that.  
\- Create barriers in your mind is simple - he continues before she can say anything - Just focus on the memories or feelings you want to hide and play them in a dark cloud of his mind, but there is a complication - he speaks furrowing the forehead and taking a deep breath.  
\- And what would it be? - Rey asks curiously.  
\- Snoke will force yourself inside your mind causing you pain so that it breaks up and show everything that hides in these shadows, it's up to you to resist - he now speaks intensely looking into his eyes - Not even I have such power and brutality to lacerate a mind to such a degree, that time I questioned him I spared her the full pain but he will not do it, my power to hurt people to get information through the mind and merely insignificant next to him - he he spoke frustrated and apparently afraid for her.  
Rey blinked slowly with glazed eyes on him, too, she was afraid for a moment, too, but it soon disappeared, she could resist, he knew he could, even if it meant a highly significant portion of pain she would.  
\- Is that you? - She asks wondering how he would remove Snoke.  
\- I've been doing this for years, do not worry about me - he says with disgust.  
\- So when will this meeting?  
\- Tomorrow afternoon I'll take it to the boardroom, is prepared. - Kylo said pausing abruptly for a moment - Maybe you should take this day for a rest, to replenish your energy and prepare for tomorrow - it ends apparently tired. His eyes had dark circles and it seemed like he had not slept Rey.  
She did not answer just nodded slightly breaking eye contact between him and walking slowly out of the room with the intention of returning to your room. Kylo just watched disappear from the site with a weigh in your mind.  
He had so little time she had arrived, but he was already messing it completely, she who did unearth emotions that he suffocated in darkness to be forgotten, as the image of his hand smiling at him or his father begging he returned to his house. There in the back of his mind, however he did not admit he regretted all the things he did, but there was no turning back for him to not accept the fate that he himself created.

...

  
  The Supreme Leader Snoke was sitting in a conference room reflecting when he felt a disturbance in the force between his apprentice Kylo Ren and the young man he was guiding through the Force, it was inevitable not to feel.  
The mixture between darkness and light was very intense between them and it worried the leader that brought disorder to their future plans, immediately the wisest thing to do was to get rid of the girl, but he was puzzled that this was what he I have been waiting a long time. He was sure that both try to hide it from him and settle into the game the two young glimpsing something bigger.  
The two did not yet know, but they had something that Snoke wanted and it would not take long for the Supreme Leader could, the union between Darkness and Light could be used in his favor, he could use that power between them to defeat once and for all the threat that the Resistance represented his plans, it was enough to wait.  
He could hardly contain his pride in himself, Kylo Ren and Rey would become puppets of his new plan without even realizing it.


	5. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes

The meeting with the Supreme Leader was scheduled for the next day was a week since the incident between them and trying to stifle such Kylo memories and Rey focused intensely on training to hide their memories, but they failed miserably.  
Later at the end of the day when the training ended they were just sitting in their seats the table in Rey's room, where they had trained all week because it was not necessary any other provisions aid instrument in the training room, staring intensely, it seemed that all they cost to suppress during those days had fallen at once between them at that time. They both knew what would happen.  
Kylo rose from roughly ready chair to leave, he knew he needed to go even if it did not, but when he turned to the door felt her hand touch his, both were without gloves and the Force that flowed between them was incredibly intense, almost intoxicating. He looked at Rey and found the same conflicts in her eyes, but there was a feeling that he was not used to seeing for a long time, love.  
Rey felt the confusion and at the same time the comfort of Kylo, he felt the same as she at the time, she was not the only one with these strangely comforting feelings, but they both knew that even with feelings for each other that they would never be able to admit out loud.  
As if they were magnets are attracting they shortened the distance between them so that his lips could meet in an urgent and hungry kiss. As if that were not enough Kylo brought her hands to Rey waist holding her tightly against him.  
An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth when she took her hands and confusion of dark curls of his head rolling them between your fingers firmly was undoubtedly one of the best feelings that Rey had ever experienced. Appreciating the gesture Kylo can not help but let out a slight groan through his lips. Finally the air it was necessary and both had to stop this kiss, but they remained in the same position with foreheads touching with eyes fixed on the other.  
A silent conversation between them was happening, it was not in their minds, but in their eyes, both mutually agreed that they needed more, that kiss was not enough to satiate them.  
Kylo needed more light and Rey needed more darkness, that was an unlikely balance that both were establishing each other. And as if they to suck this one another desperate and reassuringly the same time, but a pang of fear hooked suddenly, he was afraid to lose it, not even admitting that in high this feeling voice was there and she could feel this flowing heavily through force.  
_"Don't be afraid. I feel too"_ , she whispers in your mind reassuring him momentarily. That was enough for him to relax a little more their recent concerns, it was definitely something different, for he had never considered the fear of losing one since he had taken the dark side of the force as your home.  
Abruptly Kylo back to kiss her ardently, but that kiss there is also a lot of lust involved. His hands now wandered slowly by Rey body side undoing the amaras their way of clothing that were falling one by one on the floor and she saw what they were doing was quick to do the same with him. Now both were completely naked, their bodies were together meat in the meat, causing immense shock from a mixture which was both necessary, and lust power flowing through the power among them.  
They were forced to walk slowly to the bed in the corner of the room, but without losing long at any time. Kylo landed Rey not so gently on the bed and stood over her, his hands roamed over her breasts, belly and finally stopped on the sensitive spot between her legs, as was to be expected it was quite wet with desire and without permission it He penetrated two fingers deep into her making her moan loudly and squirm. He could feel her nails deeply carved in her back and her hips pushing ever closer to his fingers impatiently. He was tortured and that pleased him immensely.  
Rey without endure more torture Kylo pushed her down with the help of force as it was too heavy for the young, she wanted more and would not expect it to end this torture to satisfy. I desire to blind Rey aranhou pale chest and down his hand to the large member and visibly excited it took him between his hand and massaging it slowly to finely position your hips and put it inside him so abruptly that she choked on its enormous length taking inside. Seeing his visible distraction Kylo put her back beneath him and began to penetrate her hard and fast as they both groaned wildly, then amidst this explosion of lust she kiss full of desire as he thrust his hips even more wildly with the movements of his companion demanding more and he did not disappoint. Away his lips from hers he took them to his neck and licked and sucked as hard as you can, they felt an overwhelming orgasm the reaching causing even louder moans in both the process finally Rey climaxed and Kylo released inside her moaning wildly.  
Tired after such activity they fell exhausted on the bed side by side without uttering any words, just staring at the ceiling and trying to recover from such an explosion. Gradually exhaustion was taking both and Rey was the first to doze, Kylo was about to do, too, but it was then that he became aware of his recent acts impulsive and decided it would be best to get up and drive to their quarters.  
After dress Kylo took one last look at Rey sleeping heavily wrapped in a thin gray blanket,  
_"Beautiful"_ , he thought leaving your room that day.

  
...

A week had passed since that night, Rey had not been surprised when he woke up and realized that she was gone, actually it was a relief to her, because the truth is that she had no idea how to handle the situation, it seemed he did not.  
They trained assiduously in the next two weeks avoiding any close contact with each other, nothing was said about that night, but both knew they should avoid it again, it was dangerous to get involved in this way for one another.  
Tonight she was finally taken to the meeting with the Supreme Leader and that was his last training, she could not be more nervous, but she had joined the dark side, but still had many characteristics of light in it and it was what should be hidden from their new leader so that their loyalty was not questioned.  
The bedroom door opened softly and Kylo came with his helmet on her face. There was something wrong and Rey could sense it.  
\- Come with me - Kylo speaks with the voice visibly tense muffled by the helmet - There was a change of plans, the Supreme Leader wants to see her immediately.  
That'd be surprised, but it did not show any protest what really surprised Kylo she hardly accept something so easily, but he attributed it to her nervousness that was almost palpable through force.  
\- Stay calm - Kylo speaks holding her arm before she go through the door of your room - Remember what I taught you, hide any thing that may be a threat to herself if he finds out. You can do this, just focus - he finished dropping it.  
Once again there he was taking her by surprise. Kylo had not praised Rey once since they started training.  
_"This is not a Scavenger compliment, I'm just trying to avoid his death, it would be inconvenient to lose my apprentice after so much training"_ , he says through force.  
_"It seemed to me one"_ , she says of raising her eyebrows.  
He ignored that last comment and walked out of the room quickly, but it remained in place without moving a single muscle.  
\- Are you coming or I'll need to drag it? - He asks impatiently.  
Leaving his state of momentary stupor she follows the halls almost running to accompany him. At each step his muscles became increasingly tense, she was afraid of not being accepted by the Supreme Leader and even more afraid of the way your mind would be violated again. Kylo had done it once, but he had also made it clear that Snoke would be much worse.  
Rey had not realized that his master had stopped before a long door and because his distraction crashed into his back violently. Kylo to feel the girl beating against him turned quickly to firm her before she fell to the ground holding her firmly by the shoulders. Again there was that power flowing increasingly intense between them, her power was so dense that he felt that she could be palpable.  
\- Between he is waiting - he speaks dropping it and indicating the door in front of you.  
With sweaty fists opening and closing Rey enters the place looked more like an abandoned room, because they had no furniture at too great place, it was then that she could see in the room dark corner there was a huge throne with a frightening figure sitting in him. Snoke.  
\- Move closer to my dear - he speaks in his rough and drawled.  
Rey force your legs to walk close to his leader, though part of you say this fear to see it should be a cause of anxiety and that she will get used to it, since she had chosen to join them, another part of her was screaming irrationally fear that jamis would decrease.  
\- Lord - she speaks bowing slightly when forward it.  
\- Young lady, I'm glad you enxergado the real side of the resistance and has joined us to establish peace in our galaxy - he speaks pausing for a moment seeming to reflect - I you apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm curious to know how it is the evolution of his training with my apprentice and for that I will need scour your mind if I.  
\- I understand master - Rey speaks curtly, she knew he would come into his mind anyway, so why would not it?  
\- Good.  
After this last and simple word she feels a devastating pain tearing her mind and she feels the presence of Snoke it, searching all his most intimate memories, but as in a snap she remembers Kylo told her and fighting his endless pain she tries to mask its moments of light with a thick darkness, as if the darkness serve as a shield to hide their light moments of which she just could not give up. She can feel more pressure in the memories she's trying to hide, but keep firm until the pain finally ended and his body is taken by a huge exhaustion.  
\- Your progress is remarkable my dear, I am particularly proud of the work that you and my apprentice developed in this short period of time - he sinisterly smiling break it - now go and continue with your dear training, soon we will see again.  
With those last words the figure disappears from his throne. _"A hologram"_ , thinks Rey still trying to digest what had happened. Shaking his head slightly in a failed attempt to cease their pain she walks out of the room and notes that Kylo is not out of place, frowning she walks back to her room that was not far.  
Rey could not even think rationally about their new leader because he was still too numb and that is how she came into his room to find Kylo sitting on the edge of his bed without his helmet and gloves. His face seemed to be filled with pain, then she remembered that he probably felt everything she felt when Snoke entered his mind. Trying to comfort him Rey walks to his side and sits stroking hesitant on his face either makes him turn around to look at her deeply.  
There were no words again, just gestures, sensations and strength flowing between them. Kylo took Rey's lips with an overwhelming and intoxicating lust. She in turn only gave the time as he was doing, leaving thinking about any consequences at another time.  
The power flows between them even stronger when your ringtones are more intense and your clothes are being discarded. He stops suddenly and drags his gaze into the eyes of Rey, studying it deeply. He longs to see his reaction to touching her breasts, throughout the fulfillment of his exposed skin and finally in her warm, moist entrance of pulsating desire that longs for him. With Kylo is not much different, it is so hard it feels like it was going to explode at any time.  
Rey captures his thoughts through force and decides to do the same, to see how he reacts to each of his touches, so she starts down his hand through his set abdomen to reach the huge member that rests on his thigh, so she plays lightly making smooth movements that work with a torture to him, making him groan her name louder and this gives you a sense of power, but this thinking goes like lightning in your mind because Kylo clouds any thing when he withdraws his hand and penetrates suddenly strong and intense making her moan his name.  
They move as fast as they can enjoying the most of each other, exploring their desires. Already close to finding his release, Kylo pulls Rey's lips for their kissing her a sensual and thirsting way, a combination so overwhelming that causes a loud groan of both bringing with them the relief of the two.  
Tired of recent activities he just lay down next to her and that night he did not dare to run away.


	6. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this short chapter...

Kylo woke up the next day completely disoriented and noticed it was not in his quarters. He looked away and felt the breath of his next apprentice to his bare chest, they were not embraced, just side by side feeling the presence of each other. Her face was serene thanks to deep sleep and a gray blanket covered part of her body, but not enough. It took a few seconds for it to process images that invaded his mind in an almost painful way, he knew the risk they were taking when engaged in this way, its Supreme Leader was merciful, but this was strictly forbidden relationship, the price of power was give up those feelings.  
His mind screamed for him to hear the reason, but his heart that had long been dormant screamed otherwise. Kylo away such thoughts only rises careful not to wake Rey, but in vain she opens her eyes slowly when you see it moving to collect and wear your discarded clothes the night before. She waits patiently he finish dressing to finally speak:  
\- What are we doing?  
Kylo just looking intensely trying to find the answer to that question, but they both know that there is no logical answer to justify what they were doing, it was as if the power had created a mental and emotional bond impossible to break.  
\- The Supreme Leader should not know what is happening, keep your barriers or be dead - he speaks ignoring her question.  
"What are we doing?" She cries out in her mind desperate way.  
"I do not know, but I'm willing to find out," he says firmly.  
\- Be on our site training at a time, do not be late - he speaks this time out loud watching her intently.  
After these last words Kylo leaves the room leaving her lost in her own thoughts. They started something they could not stop, no matter how much they tried.

...

Kylo reached the cell where Finn was being maintained for weeks that he had avoided questioning him, but as no one could talk to him was the only solution and that the Supreme Leader longed for answers quickly.  
\- Can leave - he said dismissing the guards who were on site.  
When everyone left Kylo stood before the chair in which Finn was kept. The boy seemed to have aged ten years because he had a tired look, his eyes were unfocused and had several injuries on his face, probably caused by the attempt of stortroompers of information.  
\- I'll ask you only once so think carefully before answering me, traitor.  
\- I will never give you any information - he said in a low tone, but full of hatred.  
\- Where is the basis of the resistance? - Kylo asked. As Finn response just spat toward him leaving him furious, but before he did anything a soldier bursts through the door interrupting him.  
\- I ASKED TO LEAVE! - Kylo shouts angrily.  
\- But we have urgent information, a pilot strength was caught trying to break into our facilities- after these words Kylo anger quickly turned into fun.  
\- Is it one of your friends Finn? - He said stressing the traitor's name with hatred. Without waiting for an answer he broke into the mind of the boy, unfortunately Kylo not got the information he wanted, resistance location, but could something precious, a name, Poe, apparently someone very important to Finn.  
\- What is the pilot's name caught? - Kylo asked stortroomper.  
\- Put  
\- NO! - Finn screams desperately.  
\- What do we have here? - Kylo talks with fun walking around it - It seems that you are more than friends or was it just my impression? - He finishes stopping near the exit door.  
\- Do not you dare hurt him - Finn spits the words furiously.  
Without even responding to the prisoner, Kylo leaves the place prepared for the pilot information much more quickly.


	7. The hunter depends on the hunting

 

 

As the days went by, Finn and Poe were tortured in the search for resistance information, but Kylo had discovered a certain proximity between them, making the search for information easier, soon they would give in, it would not be necessary to take them to the Supreme Leader , But something was bothering him and it certainly was not Finn and Poe, it was Rey that his surprise had become a constant concern in his thoughts.

After the last night they shared she was avoiding talking to him, so she only interacted when needed during the training. At first he thought she harbored resentments why he was torturing his old friends, but as time went on he felt there was something more than she was not letting go.

Kylo wanted to find out what was happening, but he did not know how to ask it was a new situation for him and being communicative was not one of his gifts either, and it was with that thought that he tormented as he went to the meeting that the Supreme Leader had summoned.

 

...

 

Rey was already standing in front of the door where the meeting with the Supreme Leader would take place, but she was nervous and only one thought was in her mind: what if he suspected what he would do?

Kylo's stride interrupted her thoughts and she focused her attention on the approaching black figure.

"Come on," he said simply as he walked past her and into the room where the large image of Snoke already inhabited the darkness. With a sigh Rey followed.

"My young apprentices," Snoke began, "I have to commend you for the progress you have made in such a short time, I am astonished.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," they both spoke in unison, bowing slowly in a bow.

"But," he continues, making Rey freeze, "I must say it's a huge surprise to know that my apprentices are becoming so ... intimate.

"I can explain ..." Kylo began, but was interrupted with a wave of Snoke's hand.

"I'm not angry, on the contrary, I totally encourage this closeness," he said quietly, resting his gaze on Rey and he remained silent all the time. "I think we know how powerful you are," he finished, pointing at her belly.

With that statement Rey was even more paralyzed than before staring at the Supreme Leader, but Kylo did not avoid being surprised not by the fact that he approves of this relationship between him and Rey, but by his other statement, and for the first time in a long time Time he felt fear and thanked the fact that his mask was covering his face.

"Now go and take care of yourself." Snoke dismissed them.

As soon as the big hologram had disappeared, Kylo grabbed Rey's wrist and dragged her to her room. Upon reaching the room, she closed the door and removed her helmet so that she could look into her face.

Rey seemed to be in shock and stared into the discredited void. She discovered her pregnancy a few days ago and feared the child, but Snoke had said "these young people."

"Then there were two?" She stammered mentally. She did not know what to think of it and his plans for the children.

"Rey," Kylo said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling them out of his reverie.

\- It is true? He asked without expression.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Do you want to see what he intends to do with the babies?" He asked in a whisper, and she just nodded.

Images invaded her mind making her sick. She saw people opening children in the middle and studying them right after cloning and training them. Not resisting the urge to vomit Rey ran to the bathroom and vomited for ten long minutes, at the end turned back and saw Kylo sheltered behind her.

\- What will we do? She asked in a whisper with a tear running down her red cheek.

Seeing this image, Kylo did not resist and knelt before her as he hugged her as she cried with her head hidden in his neck. He himself did not know what to do other than let his tears run silently as he held her in his firm embrace.

 

...

 

Poe looked attentively at Finn's face resting serenely on his uncomfortable saddle bed they shared for so many days. Both were always afraid when they were summoned in interrogations, torture was more and more frequent and he could not bear much more time to see him suffer and knew that this feeling was mutual, the location of the resistance was seriously compromised.

 

...

 

It had already been 10 days since the conversation Kylo and Rey had with the Supreme Leader and the desperation consumed each and every Kylo. He never experienced such sensations and with the desperation to lose Rey and the children she carried came repentance. Now he understood what his father and mother did, they wanted the best for him.

The images of when he had killed his father constantly came in his mind as if to remind him of the tremendous barbarity he was able to do, kill his own father. Now he was thinking of a completely crazy plan that would probably kill him, but at least he would save Rey and the babies.

He composed himself to get into the cell where Finn and Poe held, now their lives depended on two prisoners, that was the irony that fate was falling on him.

The exhausted two stared gloomily at the figure of Kylo already waiting for the new torture to begin, but what came next would surely surprise them.

"Leave me alone with the prisoners," he told the stormtrooper frighteningly so that they disappeared quickly.

"I need your help," he started in amazement.

The first thought that occurred in both was that it was some kind of a trap to discover information about resistance.

"Rey needs your help," he continued, his voice still muffled by the mask.

"Rey is no longer our friend, she died for us the moment she joined you," Finn said earnestly, but Poe knew that the bond of friendship he had with the girl had not broken and sometimes it caused him too much jealous.

\- Finn wait - Poe of this putting his left hand on his shoulder while looking into his eyes - Listen to him, I know they tortured us and kept us in hell for weeks, but he would never ask for our help, just listen to him - He finished.

Finn did not say anything, just look at the black figure with all the hatred it can muster. Unexpectedly Kylo removed his helmet briefly shocking them, after all he had never shown his face to anyone but King.

"We need to get Rey out of here, she's in great danger," he began, looking at them coldly. "The Supreme Leader wants to thoroughly study the babies she carries and clone them to build an army, if that happens, you never get the republic back because These babies will be stronger than any Jedi or Sith that ever existed because they are the union of both sides of the force and clone them would be the end - he finished with a certain desperation in the voice.

Both still tried to digest the words Kylo uttered. How could Rey be pregnant? What about a Sith? Who would he be?

Playing with the desperation of the man in front of them, they were quick to turn on the facts, but they could not believe in absurd size, for what they knew could well be their frame, after all it was an absurd story to believe.

"And what do you intend to do to save her?" Why do you want our help? After all we are your prisoners and what makes you think we would help you? She betrayed us and you killed your own father! Finn spoke more and more, changing his tone.

"You're deaf, you're going to be without your precious republic forever if Snoke's plans come true, I particularly do not give a shit about it, all I want is to save her," Kylo said earnestly.

"And where would we take her?" Poe asks, but it's cut short by Finn.

"You're not even considering accepting this crazy offer, are you?" He shouted.

"Do you have another plan to get away from here?" With these words Poe Finn fell silent, for he knew that his companion was right.

"I want you to take her to the base of the resistance, there she will be protected."

"Never, that's totally out of the question," Finn said looking at him as if Kylo were crazy.

\- We need your help I can not lose them! Kylo shouted at them astonishing them with the intensity of his words.

"We'll help you with a condition, we'll only make the escape when we can see Rey's belly so we'll be sure and not lying," Poe said leaving Finn with his face tied.

"Then it will not be long, the details I prefer you do not tell them, for they can jeopardize our escape if Snoke invades your mind," Kylo said quickly as he turned to leave, but before he left the cell he said,

\- Thanks.

Discredited with information not yet fully processed Finn and Poe just nodded. They were crazy to accept something like that, but it was the only chance they could escape alive from that place and if it was true Kylo had spoken they would have to act urgently.


End file.
